Texts from my Stranger
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: Based off the 2003-2007 cartoon after it finishes: Life is starting to settle down for the now 19 year old mutant turtles of New York, the streets are much safer and the future looks bright yet incomplete. However, Leo recieves a text from an unknown number late one night, and with his reply everything changes. Perhaps there is hope for them after all as a new chapter begins...
1. 5 hours behind

Egypt: hey I'm Egypt, and this is my very first TMNT fic

iv had this idea im my head for a long while and i just cant get it out so here it goes

the rating for now is T...i might boost the rating depending on what people think on my ideas for later chapters...

well i hope u all like it

I DONT OWN TMNT if i did the cartoon would never have ended T_T

please review and tell me if i should continue this!

* * *

**Texts to my stranger**

Chapter 1: 5 Hours Behind

I watched as my brothers dragged their feet, heading to bed. Tonight had been long and yet fruitless, as it often was now since we finally defeated the Shredder once and for all. Karn's ninjas knew better than to make spectacles of themselves, and even the Purple Dragons were keeping quiet lately and so the result was that we could enlarge our patrol run but also meant little happened during. Which meant we spent more time training and running to tire ourselves out.

Raph was the most disappointed with these turn of events, enjoying a chance to put our skills to the test. Mikey and Don took it the best, the youngest having more time for his video games and the intelligent one using his free time to work and fix things. Master Splinter seemed more at ease as well, sensing that the dark part in our lives was finally coming to a close and the chance for a more peaceful future was within our grasp.

I had to agree for the most part, though I knew it would be another few years before me and my brothers where truly at peace, by then the hormones we endured would have lessened and been more bearable, our future existence with it just being us easier to accept. Raph was the angriest about it, his usual bad moods had more fire than usual, Mikey hides his loneliness with comics and gaming, and Don didn't even let himself think about it, concentrating on the present and not the future.

As for me, I relished in the extra practice time…and as for my future…I accepted a long time ago that my family would always and only consist with my friends, brothers and Master Splinter and hoping for any more was foolish.

I entered my room silently, untying the knot on my mask and folding it onto my bedside table, I was about to reach for my belt a flash from the phone Donny made caught my attention. I picked up the device to see a text from an unknown number. Curious , but cautious, I opened the message.

_Hey Katie, this is my new number, come on cam soon?_

_Evie_

I frowned down at the phone, stumped for what to do. The number was different for a start, so whoever sent the text clearly wasn't from America, clearly this…_Evie_ typed the number wrong.

I contemplated answering; informing the girl she had the wrong number then decided against it, figuring Evie, whoever she was, would figure it out for herself. So I put my phone down and undid my belt, slipping it off, but a beep and another flash stopped me from reaching for my arm pads.

_Yo, K come on! It's skype night you said you'd be in…?_

The same number, Evie. I sighed, deciding it was better to get it over with and text back.

_I'm sorry you have the wrong number_

There, short and simple. Expecting that to be the end of it, I went back to preparing myself for sleep, taking off my arm and knee pads, sitting down on my bed when the beep went off again.

_Seriously? Oopps sorry about that, it's my new phone im still breakin' it in_

Her comment made me chuckle, and despite myself I texted back.

_That's alright, new phones are always tricky for the first day or two, I hope you get in touch with your friend soon_

I sighed, lying back figuring the conversation was over, but to my surprise, my phone beeped again.

_Haha yeah but fun to play around with right? And don't worry about it I'll send her an e-mail to get the right number to be sure this time_

I read the text a few more times; trying to figure out if I should reply or leave it at that and end the contact. I knew I should, it was taking an unnecessary risk replying and entering a conversation with a complete stranger, but I found myself curious and desiring more of the light chatter that we were sharing.

_True, that's good…what kind of phone did you get, may I ask?_

I hit the send button before I could rethink my discussion, forcing my body to relax while I waited for a reply should this Evie want to continue talking. I felt oddly happy when I heard my Mobil go again.

_The new Samsung note pad, know if it?_

I raised an eye ridge. I knew from what Donny had told me when we saw the advert for the phone that it was pretty good tec and I was slightly impressed. Don would probably have more appreciation and be able to ask questions, but because I was no genius, I stuck with a simple reply.

_Yeah I saw it advertised, looks pretty good, do you like it?_

_Yeah it rocks! I have a few apps for my art work on it too, it's so cool! What kinda phone do you have?_

Evie's reply was almost instant which showed her enthusiasm, and it made me smile a little. But her question about my phone made me think, but I came up with a convincing enough reply.

_My brother made mine; he calls it the shell cell for the turtle shell pattern on the back he had engraved_

I nodded to myself, not far-fetched, almost the truth, perfectly believable.

_Wow that's so cool! I take it you like turtles then? :)_

I smirked.

_Yeah I do, gotta respect the turtle_

_Haha fairs, personally my favourite animals the wolf but hey each to their own :P by the way, I'm Evelyn Richards, Evie for short :)_

I found her comment about the wolves interesting and wanted to ask why, but the second part of her text made me stop. How could a girl, however old she was, trust a stranger with her name and number? And a more pressing question in my head was, what did it mean?

Thinking about it, I figured that if the worst came forward I could ask Donny to block the number, so I figured the only way I was going to get the answers I wanted was to ask.

_You'd give your name away to a stranger you've only just started talking to?_

I sat up, finding that I was more curious for her answer than I originally thought. Oddly, I felt my heart start to beat faster and I couldn't think why. Could it be because this was the first possible safe human contact I'd experienced, and with a girl?

The device beeped and vibrated in my hand.

_I'll give you a short version of a very long and confusing story, but I'm very good at telling when someone is trustworthy or not, and you've given me no reason to think I could be wrong about you. In fact you've been nothing but really nice and friendly despite it being so late at night. Besides, I'm all the way in England so I'm not so worried America ;)_

I paused. How was it that this girl managed to spike my curiosity constantly? The ninja in me told me to end it here, that this was dangerous territory, that there was too much at risk. But the teenager in me asked, is it so wrong to want a friend?

Raph would say take the risk, learn as you go, develop in the process, that was his style. Mikey would say wing it, go with the flow, see the threat as not so dangerous and enjoy yourself. Don would probably be more cautious, take it slow, see if the girl was trustworthy first, and then experiment. That's what my brothers would probably do.

_My names Leonardo Hamato, nice to meet you Evie_

I sent the text before my common sense could surface. Maybe I needed sleep and that's why I was being so reckless, the lack of rest getting to me.

I thought over her last text and again my inquisitiveness was getting the best of me. I wanted to know what she meant by 'a long story', what she meant by 'being good at telling when someone's trustworthy', and what it was like in England. Her life had to be so different from mine, and the unknown was too tempting.

My phone beeped.

_Nice ta meet ya Leo ^-^ I take it ur Japanese from ur last name…_

I shifted uncomfortably but then again I should have expected this. After all if I was curious about Evie and asked about her, it was only fair and natural for her to require the same input. The question was, could I? Could I communicate with a stranger without giving away too much? Keep my family safe whiles possibly gaining a friend who would treat me…normal?

Only one way to find out.

_No, I'm American; my adoptive father moved to New York from Tokyo and found me and my brothers_

I held my breath and waited. Two minutes passed and I laid down, keeping my phone in my hand. Four minutes passed then my hand vibrated and oddly my stomach gave an exited jump.

_I see…Evelyn Richards is the name of my foster-mother gave me…I don't know my real name…guess we're kind of alike like that hu? :)_

I didn't know how to reply, so many questions came into my head but I didn't have to worry about that, because Evie solved my problem for me.

_We've kinda gone into deep territory here haven't we? Haha sorry about that it's like 6 in the morning here cause I'm 5 hours ahead of u and I think being tired is messin' with my brain…maybe we could talk later?_

I blinked rapidly at the screen. Excitement, anticipation, happiness, strange emotions mixed together making my heart beat harder. I couldn't understand this feeling…was this how Raph felt when he goes out looking for trouble? The thrill of the risk? The anticipation of the unknown? I smirked.

_Sure, I'll message u ok?_

_Sounds like a plan, night Leo ^-^_

I smiled, why I wasn't sure, maybe because I was making a new friend, and an interesting one at that.

_Good night Evie_

* * *

_Egypt: ok so what do u think? _

_ok? awful? do u wanna kill me? ... i hope not cause chapter 2 is almost done..._

_should i continue or what? let me know _

_see ya_


	2. 5 hours difference

Egypt: I'd just like to say a huge thanks to zebralily999, DreamixAngel and especially number1fanficfan for takin the time to review, this chaps for u guys!

Well I hope u like this chapter as much as the first,

hope u like it, please review

* * *

Chapter 2: 5 Hours Difference

The next morning was quiet like always. As usual Leonardo, the forest green colored turtle wearing a deep sky blue bandanna, brown leather belt with his katana's strapped onto his back, was up at an early 7 in the morning. Swiftly making his way downstairs from his room in the upper levels of the old abandoned pumping station on the outskirts of New York's Central Park, the humanoid turtle made himself a batch of his favorite tea, green tea with mint seasoning, before moving into his families dojo to begin his warm ups.

The turtle took comfort in the well known routine of independent practice as his mind reeled. 'Fearless' was a nickname his hot headed brother used to tease him, but the young leader had never taken the name seriously. How could he? When the moment called for it Leo could keep his cool and lead his brothers to victory, but on the inside he was just as worried as any of they were and though there was always that fell of doubt in himself his pride and confidence refused to acknowledge it, that's how he got through the most intense situations. But this was an entirely different matter.

Last night's sudden jolt of bravery had led him into a promise to a complete stranger in making conversation when his whole life had been mostly cutting off the outside world. That was why he and his family trained in ninjutsu, to remain in secret from the upper world where very few knew of his existence, all so he could protect his family and they would not be in danger of discovery. And yet last night he put it all on the line and for what? Light conversation?

Leonardo stopped his fluid movements and shook his head. No, not light conversation, but the chance at having a friend his own age, a friend who would look past the fact he wasn't quite human and treat him normal. Leo hung his head. Yes, such a luxury he had never hoped to attain. And yet here was the chance for that, someone who couldn't see him, someone who didn't even live in the same country and someone who seemed perfectly alright with accepting him to the point she gave her name away despite not knowing anything about him personally.

Evelyn Richards.

The rich green skinned turtle sighed and picked up his movements again. What kind of girl would just give away her name to someone she didn't know? Comparing her to people he knew, Leo could only come up with a vague idea. April probably wouldn't do that, she was too cautious, Casey maybe would but then again Evie didn't seem the reckless-pick-a-fight-with-anyone type. Raph, as reckless and hard headed as he could be, knew better and had that much logic, Donny probably wouldn't consider such a thing until he knew someone for weeks, Mikey...maybe Mikey would only because he was so innocent minded and never saw a threat as big as it was.

Those thoughts made Leo frown and sigh again. The sound of light footsteps on the stairs distracted him, however. The sound was whisper light but noticeable to his trained ears and heading to the kitchen. Donatello, his olive green skinned, genius, dark violet bandanna wearing second oldest brother, up early as always to first make his black coffee with one sugar then head to his lab to do the "easy fixes" as he called them before training began in the mornings.

Leo turned back to his warm up but as his body performed the familiar dance of battle, his mind wondered to last night once more. Oddly, even though he had taken a risk and possibly put his family in danger of discovery, Leonardo felt an unfamiliar eager urge to pick up his shell cell, curious if Evie was awake. But as the thought came he reminded himself that it had been 6 in the morning for the English girl, and it was only half 7 in the morning with him. That would make it around half 12 in England, surely the girl was still asleep after been still awake at that early hour in the morning.

But then that made the forest green turtle more curious. Had she not slept before? Why was she awake at such an early time? Was that natural for her? The possibility of her waking up early for school then crossed Leo's mind, but that wasn't a definite answer.

The katana wielding turtle growled at himself. A true ninja keeps his curiosity in check, he told himself, and yet that failed to douse his desire for answers. Aside from that, Leo's new found interest was illogical and he knew it, but the temptation of the unknown was a losing battle.

Then Master Splinter woke, joining his eldest son in the dojo to prepare for the training. Raph woke up next, the emerald skinned turtle wearing a deep red bandanna, and two Sais tucked in his brown leather belt warming up on his boxing bag before banging on Mikey's door and shouting into his room to wake up their youngest brother. The bright orange bandana wearing turtle groaned, his numb chucks safe in his own belt as he dragged his feet, shoulders slack and a tiered whimper as he, Donny and Raph all came into the dojo to join the morning training hours.

Three hours later and it was breakfast, and then the four teens were free to spend time as we pleased. Mikey wasted no time in claiming the couch before Raph could get the chance so he could play his video games, Donny moved quietly into his lab and Raph hit the weights. Master Splinter and Leo shared a pot of tea in the elder's room before the old grey rat dismissed his son so he could meditate. Then it was just Leonardo.

Usually the responsible turtle would spend a little time with his brothers or just train for a few hours more, but this particular day he wanted to do something different. To remain inconspicuous, Leo moved back into the dojo, shutting the door as he always did, then lowered the sound on his cell. One in the afternoon in England, surely Evie would be up, was his one thought as he went onto his messages.

The blue bandanna wearing turtle took a deep breath, suddenly a little nervous.

_Hey_

And exhaled when his messaged was confirmed as sent. The reply took a moment but that was all.

_Hey Leo Z.Z_

Leonardo quirked an eye ridge at what came after her reply.

_What's with the Z.Z?_

_That's my sleepy face along with -_-Zzzzzz_

Leo chuckled at her answer and banked the 'face' into his memory for later reference.

_Isn't it 1pm for you England?_

The forest green teen sent the message before he could think it over, but then realized that he was teasing. That was new, usually only playful with his brothers or close friends, and even then it was more making fun rather than…whatever you call this.

_Yeah but I take evening classes meaning I sleep during most of the day so :P_

_Oh? What class?_

Again this girl managed to spike Leonardo's interest with the simplest of comments, and sticking her tongue out? Even if it's in text, isn't that a little childish? Leo thought. He found himself smirking for some reason, but the beeping of his phone caught his attention.

_Tell you what; let's play a game to find out more about each other. The only rules are that you can ask only 20 questions and have to give a simple answer. We take it in turns; you can ask anything you want. Then we can ask about each other's answers after, sound fair? ^-^_

Sticking her tongue out in texts and playing games with strangers…this girl was…interesting. Leo told himself it was stupid to say yes, she could ask about anything in his life and that could lead to danger… But was it so dangerous if I played it smart? Surely some of my ninja training could be put into use here. The blue wearing turtle rationalised.

Seeing the game as a challenge, Leo smirked.

_You're on. Ladies first…_

_Oh how gentlemanly of you haha :)_

Her reply was quick, making Leo smile again. She'd been waiting for his answer.

_Ok, how old are you?_

_19_

It was Leonardo's turn for a question and despite his mind being full of suggesting moments before, the teen suddenly became stumped. However he was curious about her age as well, so following her lead seemed the best course of action.

_You?_

_18, eye color?_

The personal question made Leo falter, reminding him of just how dangerous this game was, but the hard pounding of his heart in his chest and the adrenalin in his system was too tempting to give up now, and besides, it meant the young turtle could ask her personal questions too.

_Dark brown, soil like…what classes are you taking?_

_English and Art at college, hair color?_

The forest green skinned individual frowned, not knowing how this Evie would react but the truth was probably a better option than lying.

_None, height?_

_An annoying 5 ft, u?_

_5 ft 7, eye color?_

_Complicated…ones blue the others green, are you studying?_

_I'm training in ninjutsu with my brothers, hair color?_

_Brown, i have natural light and dark highlights, hobbies?_

_Training, running…why do you like wolves?_

The conversation from the night before flashed through his mind and how she'd mentioned wolves. The humanoid turtle had wanted to ask about it then but her introduction had thrown him off. It took a moment for her to reply; clearly she'd been giving the thought some consideration.

_Hey you remembered! I guess it's their loyalty, how wild and brave they are…so what is it about turtle's u like?_

Leonardo's interest was flared again, but he had to play by the rules. Her question made the green teen think, but then he smirked.

_What's not to like? Do you work?_

_Kind of, I perform when I'm needed, what about u?_

_No, where about in England are you from?_

_West Yorkshire, up in the north, u?_

_New York, what do you want to do after college?_

_No clue, you got any ideas on your future?_

Leo paused. What kind of future does a teenage mutant ninja turtle have in a world like this? The whole point of learning ninjutsu all my life was so I could hide from the world that would never accept me, he thought with a frown. Again the truth seemed like the best answer.

_No, I don't really fit in anywhere, what about ur hobbies?_

_I know the feeling…er I like reading, listening to music, sketching… favorite color?_

The young turtle felt a bitter smile form on his beak. Evie could never really understand that feeling, no, she might feel out of place from time to time but at least she could blend into society, his mind told him.

The turtle shook his head, there was no point on becoming down about it, and she had changed the course of our conversation, effectively making it lighter and Leo appreciated that.

_Night blue, u?_

_It changes every day, it all depends on my mood, and today its grey cause im still tired -_-zz favorite music?_

Leonardo chuckled to himself and shook his head. What a strange girl I happened across.

_Hm…rock I suppose u?_

_Don't have a favorite I can listen to almost anything, favorite singer/band/song?_

_Probably Linkin Park What I've Done, u?_

_Don't laugh but right now it's Big Time Rush singing Windows Down, favorite movie genre?_

_Haha, action mostly, u?_

_I said don't laugh! *pout* either comedy or actions good for me XP favorite movie?_

_Oh tough one…maybe Red tails…u?_

_Avengers Assemble ^-^ favorite food?_

Leo smirked, a flash of him and his brothers gathered around the TV eating pizza while watching Mikey's new favourite movie, Avengers Assemble, throwing pop-corn at his head whenever he'd say the lines with the characters played out in his mind.

_Italian, love pizza, u?_

_Italian, love pasta…hm question 17…fantasy girlfriend?_

The turtle raised an eye ridge.

_Come again?_

_You know, a celebrity who you have a crush on or just find attractive…_

_Haha ok…er…I honestly don't have one, u?_

_Er…Taylor Lautner…do you have a favorite book?_

_I don't read very much, a history book on Japan every now and then but no favorites, so you like a guy with muscle?_

Leo couldn't help but smirk. It was so strange and new to him, but he was having fun, teasing and learning about someone new, it was turning out to be very enjoyable, and slowly he felt himself relax into this new situation and begin to like it.

_Gr ur laughing at me aren't u? Well I'll admit I think he's hot, I wouldn't complain about a little muscle mass on a guy…but too much freaks me out, like you see those guys in magazines who's taken way to many steroids. U got a problem with that? XP so what about u? What do u like in a girl's appearance?_

Leonardo had to silence his laughter as he read Evie's message, his broad shoulders shaking in silent chuckles. This was very new territory the turtle was stepping into and he couldn't help but feel intrigued. It was an insight into a world the young male never thought he'd see, a teen girl close to his own age talking about what she finds attractive.

Evie's last question made Leo stop to think. Truth was that he never gave girls much thought; the young turtle knew that relationships were highly unlikely to occur for him and my brothers due to their appearance. Having said that, their past few years have not been without a female's presence, there was April, Karai, Rennet, and a handful of others, though none of them really jumped out at the blue wearing teen as really attractive. Perhaps that was the best way to answer.

_I'm not sure really, the girls I've known have never interested me that way…what's it like where you live?_

Leo would be lying if he said that the conversation about relationships was ok with him, it was a little hard to talk about because he'd never seriously considered them. Sure the forest green turtle wondered what it would be like; to have someone other than his brothers to talk about personal stuff to, to hold hands, to go out on dates, to belong to someone and have them be his in return, what intimacy would be like. But longing for it would only bring pain, so he always pushed the thoughts aside. It's hard enough being a hormonal teenager without dwelling on what can't be yours, Leo thought with a sigh.

The beep and message from this new acquaintance brought a smile back to the frowning reptile and the dark thoughts of denial were gone.

_Well I live in Leeds which is a pretty big place, its 3rd biggest city in England actually, and the part I'm from is actually very green and rather quiet, good location to cause it's rather easy to get to the city center if I wanna. Ok my last question for you, u have a girlfriend if your straight? Oh and pic your last question Leo :P_

Leonardo sighed and his smile faltered.

_I am straight and no, do you have a boyfriend...if your straight?_

_Haha I am straight and no, and that's the end of the game! ^-^and now I know u enough to consider u a friend :D u must feel so honored haha ;)_

The young turtle chuckled deeply to himself and shook his head. What a strange girl, he mused. But her comment about them being friends made Leo grin.

_Then I suppose I can call you a friend too :)_

_Yay! ^-^ u have no idea of the crazy uv let urself into pal ;P_

Leo raised an eye ridge. Interesting was right, this girl always surprised him, but before he could type a reply, she sent another text.

_So I have some questions about what u told me…u have brothers?_

The rich green skinned reptile knew he had to tread carefully; too much information could be dangerous. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, suddenly a little nervous.

_Yeah three younger brothers, you have any?_

_Wow :D cool... They tell me I used to, a younger brother_

Her comment stopped the young turtle. She's told she used to have a younger brother? Does that mean she doesn't remember? What could have happened to him? Again before Leo could ask, she already sent another text, clearly not wanting to go into detail.

_So u like living in New York?_

Leonardo wanted to ask Evie more on her brother, get answers for my growing list of questions, but she changed the subject quickly, clearly she was uncomfortable talking about it. But Leo couldn't help but hope that maybe later she'd trust him and talk to him about it.

_I suppose, I like it more than anywhere else I've been_

_Oh? Where's that?_

_Japan once, to my friends home out of the city,_

_Sounds like u don't travel much…?_

Leo faltered for a moment.

_I like where I am_

_That's fair :)_

_What about u, u been anywhere nice?_

_Err…Turkey, Florida, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Ireland, u know im part Italian part Irish? ;P_

_Oh really?_

_Si Leonardo, e parlo fluentemente in italiano, così come apprendimento, e sto istruzionene irlandese_

…_ok I got it up to yes Leo, the rest…u lost me_

_Lol, "yes Leonardo and I speak fluently in Italian as well as read, and learning Irish"_

_Impressive :)_

_You speak any other language Leo?_

_A little Japanese_

_Very impressive :D I tried learning some Japanese and failed it was too hard for me_

_Why thank you, tell u what, u teach me some Italian, and I'll teach you some Japanese, deal?_

_Deal! XD_

"Hey Leo!" The young leader jumped up and put his phone back in his belt just in time as Mikey opened the dojo door. "Hey dude, I'm making lunch, you want some?" The youngest asked, he was jumping on the spot so Leo could tell he was hungry. Nothing new there.

"Sure Mikey yeah, thanks." The responsible brother replied quickly, giving him a smile. Michelangelo nodded and ran off.

"It'll be ready in two!" He called as he headed to the kitchen.

Leo sighed and took out his cell again.

_I'll text u in a bit, off for lunch_

_Kk, my first class isn't till 8, ends at 10, then I'm working from 12 to 3, and I head to bed Around 4 or 5 so feel free anywhere between then ^-^_

The forest skinned reptile smirked at her message.

_Helpful :) talk soon_

_Enjoy lunch ^-^_

* * *

Egypt: so what it any good?

hope u liked it :) i'll try update again soon, have a nice day/night


	3. 5 hours ahead

Egypt: hey there im back with another chapter for Texts from my Stranger, i hope ur enjoying it,

now u get to meet 2 of my OCs :D i hope u like them :)

I still dont own TMNT even though i really wish i did

* * *

Chapter 3: 5 Hours Ahead

I knew I had on my "goofy grin", as Frankie called it. I locked my phone, dropping it onto my bed side table and sighed, throwing the covers off my legs and jumping down into the cold wood floor. I turned and roughly picked up my pillows from propping them up against the wall so I could sit up in relative comfort while playing the game, putting them back down in their usual spot then looked around my covered bedroom floor for some clothes to wear.

It was 2 pm, no point on going back to sleep for only 2 more hours before I'd be rudely awakened. I heard Frankie get up. Francesca O'Shea, my tall friend whose parents had moved from Ireland to my part of town before she was born, was my 19 year old roommate. The girl had almost black brown hair, in bright light it looked like she had reddish highlights, and her bright chocolate brown eyes were annoyingly observant. Annoyingly because she could always tell when I'd given in to my friend Niamh and gone out for a drink after class before heading to her for my shift. Frankie managed the local wine bar, posh place in an old cellar. She had me work shifts as a waitress and - when she couldn't get an act for the customers - put me on the grand piano to 'tickle the ivories' as Linda- my foster mother- used to call my playing, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

I huffed as I looked through the pile on my chair; there was nothing I wanted to wear. I moved to my draws and wardrobe, throwing on a pair of light wash skinny jeans with rips over the knees and a white vest top with a baggy short sleeved black see through crop top over it, letting it hang off my right shoulder, the letters "Cute and I know it" done in pink and orange bubble writing over the front. I added an electric blue silk scarf to my hips and hopped around my room like a maniac as I pulled on my black sneaker like boots with white laces and blue and pink flower patterns over the outer sides.

Looking in the mirror I groaned. My hair was all over the place and there were shadows under my eyes. I frowned; stomping to the bath room to wash my face and brush my teeth, then went back and combed my hair with its natural golden and dark- red tinted- brown highlights. I rubbed a little light foundation into my index fingertips then rubbed them under my eyes, added eye liner and mascara and was done. I leaned away and nodded, satisfied that I looked decent enough for the world to see.

I grabbed my white hoodie with blue writing on saying Super Dry and tucked it under one arm, picking up my folder and new finished canvas in my other and left my room, dumping the stuff beside the door ready for me, then went in to make me and Frankie something to eat. I had the coffee for Fran and the tea for me brew before digging through our cupboards. I found a bagel to toast under the grip with my favourite cheese on top and put Frankie a cinnamon and raisin one in the toaster. Too hungry to wait I grabbed an apple while the cheese melted, buttering Frankie's toast thinly then pouring her coffee.

"Yo Fran yours is ready!" I called. It wasn't a common thing that I'd be ready first and making food, usually my roommate would have to wake me, which she whines is almost impossible because I "sleep like the dead". But I was the only one out of us who could cook decently, so we didn't eat properly if I didn't do it. Hence why she'd drag me out of bed, splash water in my face then drop me in the kitchen while she found something on TV for us to watch until we had to go.

I checked the clock, five and a half hours till my first class that day, and I finished early too. That meant heading to art class early to start experimenting, and Frankie could work me like a mule afterwards. The thought made me dread tonight. But a bell chime from my pocket made me grin.

_Hi_

_Hey there :D How was lunch?_

_Decent, my youngest brother cooked which meant I'm safe from food poisoning...for the most part_

_Haha yeah thats like with me and Fran, my roommate, she cant cook to save her life so I have too_

"What's got you grinning?" I jumped a little at the sound of the sudden new voice. Frankie was standing in front of me, leaning one hip against the kitchen island with her arms crossed, her ankles crossed as she put her weight on only one of them.

There was no denying, Francesca was an attractive girl. She had her hair done in curls today; make up light like my own making her eyes stand out, and gold hoops in her ears. She wore a beige shirt, three quarter sleeves with a grey checkered waist coat on and black skinny jeans with smart black high heels. She defiantly looked the part of wine bar manager.

My phone beeped again and I turned away to answer. "Just a friend." I bit my lip to stop the giggle. Frankie may be the responsible, mature one of us, but she had trouble with her curiosity. I read the text while taking my cheese and toast out of the grill.

_Haha whats your favourite dish to do?_

_My nanas special pasta dish from Italy ^-^_

"Just a friend hu?" Before I could reply or react my phone was snatched from my hand and gone.

"Fran!" I whined, running after her. Frankie used her long legs to her advantage, putting the sofa between us.

"Who is it Evie?" She taunted, waving the touch phone in my face.

"You jerk give back!" I growled, swiping my hand out to try and grab it but missed, almost falling forward onto the old worn leather.

Frankie laughed, running when I jumped over the couch. "Give it! It's none of your business!"

"My innocent naive best friend is texting someone, won't tell me who and you say it's none of my business?" I stopped, she was behind the island in the kitchen, poised and ready to run in the opposite direction I would pick.

I stood straight and frowned, arms crossed. "I am not innocent or naïve." I growled.

Fran smirked and leaned forward. "First of all, you're pouting again, that's a childish look that you pull off with that baby face of yours. Second, you are innocent minded in that you don't think like an 18 year old should. And third, you are naïve because you think you don't need someone to watch your back, that you can take care of yourself. I mean come on! You still watch cartoons, you draw anime, your dream guy is Prince Charming style gentleman, you skip and jump about when you're happy, you have an over active sweet tooth, you listen to songs like 'Hey Mickey', and you have way too much energy for a young adult. Eve, you are very childish and naïve." Frankie taunted.

"Oh screw you!" I whined, running after her again. Fran chuckled and managed to put her hand on my head, holding me back, then lift up my phone to look.

"Who's Leo?" She asked with a raised eye brow and used her serious tone. I bit my lip. I'd added Leonardo to my contacts list, calling him by his nick name. I wanted to wince but held it back, that tone meant she was done playing and I was about to get a lecture.

I pushed her hand away and grabbed my phone. "A friend." I repeated, looking to see if he'd messaged me during my fight. He had.

_So, what are you up to?_

His proper English made me smile.

_Dude, don't u know u can just put wuu2? Means the same thing and is so much easier :P just made myself tea and cheese on toast, bein messin around this my roommate, she stole my phone grr -_-# haha got it back though lol obvs ^-^ wbu?_

I looked up from my phone. Frankie was glaring at me.

"What?" I glared back.

"How did you meet this Leo?" Her voice was stern and she took a step forward.

"Look I have a good feeling about him ok? He's been nothing but nice to me so leave it alone." I warned, glaring as I pushed past her to grab my now cold food. I heard Frankie sigh and felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's just that I worry about you Evie." I looked at her over my shoulder and she gave me her trying smile. "You're like a sister to me, we're best friends and friends look out for each other...best friends get protective and all motherly." She added with a shrug. I smiled despite myself and nodded. "But if you say he's ok, then I'll believe you. Heck I know better than to question that 'sixth sense' of yours." I rolled my eyes at her teasing and elbowed her gently in the rubs, grabbing my tea and toast.

"Come on mother hen, let's watch some TV." I muttered, sitting down on the warn leather with a sigh and began eating. I took a sip of tea then put it on the coffee table, picking up my phone to check my messages. Leo.

_I take it you won that battle, what does wbu mean?_

_Haha yeah no one can defeat me! Its short for what about u :P_

_Oh, pretending to practice my ninjutsu, what tea are you drinking?_

_Tetley tea, nothing like it 3 _

_Sorry what's the 3? _

_Haha it's a love heart, tip ur phone to the side and u'll see :)_

_Oh I get it_

_U don't text much hu?_

There was a long pause. I frowned, but figured he'd probably be brooding over that question. Maybe I'd upset him in some way, that thought actually did make me flinch.

_No not really_

_Well that's cool, just means I can teach ya ;)_

_Haha sure :)_

"There's that goofy grin again." Frankie taunted, smirking as she sipped her coffee.

"It's my happy smile so there." I stuck my tongue out at her then ducked my head. I heard her laugh beside me, the TV on low in the back ground.

"Whatever. You better eat up, anyway if you want me to give you a ride." Fran warned, giving me a playful stern look, a look she used when she acted like a mother and knew it, doing it purposefully. I growled at her then carried on, eating quick. The action made her frown and shake her head and I mentally rolled my eyes. She always scowled me for acting unlady like.

When we were done with breakfast we put our cups and dishes in the dish washer, turned the machine on then gathered our stuff to leave. Bing went my phone and I almost dropped my newly finished canvas to look.

_Dont you have college soon?_

_Haha perfect timing I'm just leaving to catch a ride with my roommate_

_Should I leave you alone?_

_Heck no I'm fine_

It was only a little fib. I was able to balance and carry everything somewhat successfully out of our apartment, to the lift, through the car park and into the boot... Somewhat being that I banged into walls and people, mostly Fran which made her shoot daggers at me, but then again I never was brilliant at balance. Too accident prone. I blame my foster mother, she was clumsy too, infected me with her disease when I was a kid and I just couldn't shake it as I grew up.

_Well...fine as in I just took out some old lady getting to the car haha_

I sent once I was in my passenger seat with a smirk.

_I hope you apologised_

_Are u kiddin me!? That crazy old bat came after me with her walkin stick! Waving it around like some kind of hammer! I'm lucky to be alive!_

_HAHA you poor thing, tip for the future if you don't want your life threatened then don't injure the elderly_

_Its ok I'll get her back for it with the same trick tomorrow only this time I'll wear my running shoes, and Leo, put u instead of you, and ur instead of your, theyr the same thing just shortened seriously haha :P_

_U'll never learn, there is that better?_

_Much, now ur textin like a teen :D_

_Thank you master Evie *bows*_

_Is that sarcasm I detect young padder-one_

_U watch star wars?_

_Got all movies on dvd ^-^ im not a huge si-fi fan but i liked those movies_

_My brother Mikey would say something along the lines of "awesomely radical dudette!"_

_Haha ur brother sounds like fun :D_

_Yeah he is, he's our youngest_

_Aw cute :D how old is he?_

There was another pause so I looked out my window while I waited, listening to Frankie playing Crashed by Daughtry.

_Me and my brothers are all 19_

_Wow quads hu? So who's the oldest?_

_That's me_

_Cool :) the big bro_

_Haha yeah, what about you and your brother?_

It was my turn to falter. I felt my hands shake slightly and an ice cold shiver shake through me. I swallowed thickly and typed quick to get it over with.

_His name was Scott...two years younger than me... what's the weather like where ur at?_

_Sunny, only a few clouds with decent heat, u?_

I sighed in relief that he didn't press for more, I knew most would, it was warming to know he was different.

_A beautiful bright day, lovely and warm and no clouds in sight :D oh wait theres a pathetic wimpy one to the east_

_Haha I think ur going to have a nice day then_

_Yeah...im not into being outside in the sun really, I prefer the comforts of the indoors, and I feel more alive at night, thats why I chose late classes and to work on shifts at the wine bar so late_

_Well we're alike in that sense, I feel alive and in most comfort at night :)_

_Haha we'r creatures of the night, wild animals ;P_

_U the wolf and me the turtle_

I giggled at that.

"Goofy Grin." Fran said tauntingly.

"You wanna smack?" I asked with a scowl, tone playfully mean. I looked back to my phone.

_Hahaha hell yeah! XD_

"Alright Cheshire cat we've arrived in wonderland." Fran teased, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at her again, jumping out and swinging my bag over my shoulder, going to the boot to get my things.

_Well I'll message u after college k? :)_

_Sure thing, talk then :)_

* * *

Egypt: and there we go, chapter three :) so what do u think of the girls so far?

please review, and i wish u a nice day/night :)

see ya next time


	4. Late Evening

Egypt: and chapter 4, u know i wanst expecting it to be this funmaking this story :D

anway, forry if i kept u waiting, hope u enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Late evening

Evie sighed tiredly as she exited the old building at 10 o'clock at night, shifting the heavy strap of her large black folder on her shoulder and walking quickly away from the college. The streets were dark except for the lamps yellow glow, the sky above was a blank black brooding with heavy clouds, the back streets the short teen took were mostly empty of people, and those that were around were employees of local fast food restaurants taking a smoke.

Taking out her phone, the teen looked for a companion to talk to. "Wonder if Leo's free…" She mussed, deciding to take a shot in the dark and send a text.

_Hey :)_

After a minute of waiting Evie game up on her new friend and decided to try another American she knew.

_Hey Katie, how are ya girl?_

Across the Atlantic Ocean, Leonardo Hamato was in his own training session, his brothers dotted around the lair doing their own thing while their father was in deep meditation. 5 o'clock and too early for dinner, the young humanoid turtle was working up an appetite as he leapt high to kick imaginable enemies, drawing his katana fast to slice the air, landing perfectly in a low defence position. Panting lightly, the forest green being stood straight when he felt his shell cell vibrating. Taking it out the id identified the sender as Evie. With a small smile, he sat down against the wall for a break and texted back.

_Hi_

_Wuu2?_

_Training, u?_

_Haha ur getting the hang of things now :D im walkin to work_

Leo frowned and checked the time on his phone.

_It's 10 England_

_Yeah I know_

_And you're walking in the streets on your own?_

Evelyn read the message and smirked, shaking her head but before she could send a reply, her phone beeped again.

_I'm alright Eve u?_

_Yeah nb wuu2?_

_Talkin to u duuuh!_

_Oh haha listen to the funny New Yorker XP_

Rolling her eyes as she sent the text to her friend, Evie turned her attention back to Leo who had already sent another text.

_Evie?_

_Ur turning formal again Leo :P yeah I'm ok, I make this run pretty much every night nothings ever happened the streets I use are usually very quiet_

Leonardo's frown deepened.

_It's not safe anything could happen_

_Are u always this over protective? XP look i'll keep messaging you until i get to work and I'll be honest if I think somethings wrong…sound gd?_

_What's gd?_

_Short for good_

The forest green skinned turtle sighed and hung his head slightly.

_I guess I've got no choice but to agree…aren't you afraid though?_

_U know, u don't have to put the ' i know what u mean and u dont always need to make ur I's capital…and what is there to be afraid of?_

_How about being kidnapped? Or attacked or raped?_

_0.o seriously do u always think like that? Look i know basic self-defence and know to keep my head down, and I don't see the point in being afraid of something that might never happen_

_I live in New York I have to be weary of that possibility_

_Why so you can save some damsel in distress? :P_

_If needs be yes_

_O.O wow seriously? I thought guys only did stuff like that in the movies_

_You wouldn't help someone in need if you saw them?_

_Of course but Id be smart enough to call the police first! 0.o_

_I get the O.O is a surprised face but what about the other one?_

_It's a surprised/shocked/weirded out/OMG kind of face_

_Oh…_

Evie smirked, as an idea for teasing came to mind.

_Yeah u really shocked me and im very OMG right now haha :P have you ever been kissed for saving a girl? ;)_

_No, usually they run away while me and my brothers deal with the threat_

_Well that's gratitude for u_

Leo laughed to himself at that, the unexplainable worry before being forgotten. It's natural to worry for a new friend when theres a risk of her getting hurt, Leonardo reasoned.

_Haha that's what Raph and Mikey say_

_Ur brothers?_

_Yeah_

_Cool :D so theres Raph, Mikey…_

_And Donny_

_Awesome :) the closest thing I have to siblings are my roommate and best friend, Frankie, then my two close friends 1 in America, new York, and another in Italy_

_Ur roommate is a guy?_

Evie burst out into loud laughter as she read the text, ignoring the odd looks from the few people on the street. I better not tell Fran he said that.

_Haha no! XD no that's the nick name I gave her cause her name is Francesca, I also call her Fran_

_Oh I see :) _

_Yeah she's awesome ^-^_

_And that face?_

_It's the cute happy face, girls use it when their either pleasantly happy or really happy_

_Oh_

_Yep ^-^_

_Are you at work yet?_

_Ur so uptight! Relax im fine theres like two people on this street and their on the other side not even looking at me! And yeah a few more minutes_

_Good_

The blue bandana wearing turtle sighed, resting his relaxed arm on his raised knee.

_Haha I appreciate the concern but ur seriously worrying over nothing…I get the feelin that's part of ur nature…_

The eldest turtle paused as he thought over his answer. Honestly had worked so far, and it was just so easy to talk to the teenage girl it seemed almost natural.

_I'm always on alert, have to be to look after my family_

Evie's pace faltered as she took that in. There was more to that comment than Leo was letting on, she could feel it, but she didn't sense any danger dark undertone. And it was a sign he was telling her the truth, something that made her smile.

_That has to get tiring, a big burden like that to carry :(_

_Someone has to carry it and I'm the best for the job_

_Well I think that's great of u :)_

_So does Fran look out for u?_

_Yeah, she teases me a lot cause shes the responsible, mature one_

Leo raised an eye ridge in curiosity.

_And what are u?_

Evie grinned to herself.

_The fun loving hyper chick whos just a big kid at heart ^-^_

_Haha that sounds kinda like Mikey, he's our youngest_

_And I'm younger than Fran :D I'll have to talk to him sometime sounds like we have stuff in common :P_

Leonardo froze. This was what he had to avoid , her becoming curious about his family and asking too many questions. The ninja in him told him to play it cool, knowing that it was too late to turn back and there was an easy way out of this.

_U do, believe me, though I recommend u don't, Donny and me have the most patience and even we lose it with that chuckle head, besides aren't I good enough company :P_

_Haha I usually annoy Fran, her getting mad is really funny :D and what are u afraid? that he'll steal me away? ;) haha ur great company Leo, a real nice guy to talk too ^-^ _

Rounding a corner, anyone who saw Evie at that moment and knew her would have said someone had just given her a strawberry lolly and called her a cute kid. She was smiling goofily with a faint pink on her cheeks. Evie herself was a little flustered, her heart was beating faster. The young woman rarely ever flirted but she realised that was what they were both doing, and with Leo it was fun.

_That goof ball? No I'm worried he'll scare u away…and thank you, that's the first time anyones said that to me_

_Haha I'm not so easily scared….ok that was a lie I hate zombies and murderous ghosts… and really? Well now someone has ^-^_

_Haha seriously? Zombies and ghosts? _

_What? Their creepy!_

_Sure_

_There are! XP_

_They're not even real_

_-_-' Says the guy using formal language in texts and doesn't know faces XP_

_Whats -_-'?_

_My point proven :P haha it's a sweat drop like in manga's and anime _

_U read and watch that stuff_

_Love it ^-^_

_Seriously?_

_Hey I said I was a big kid don't judge me XP what about u? fear? Weird like?_

Leo leaned back into the wall, his head resting back as he looked up at the ceiling. Honestly was working so he knew he should stick with that…but it's always hard admitting to something u deeply fear, even to a new friend.

_Hmm…I used to be afraid of heights when I was a kid but I've gotten over that, now my biggest fear is not being good enough to protect my family…. And my weird like? Err….does broccoli on pizza count?_

_WHAT?! You ruin a delicious meal like pizza with __**broccoli**__?! I don't even eat that devil stuff separate let alone on my second favourite meal! NOOOOOOOO!_

_Haha Mikey has a similar reaction to that_

_CAUSE HES RIGHT! _

_It tastes good_

_Broccoli is spurn of the devil! Be gone Satan!_

_Haha then what do you have on yours?_

_B-P easy, peperoni, ham, mushroom, spicy meat, and salami a real meat feast_

_Uv gone from being Mikeys double to sharing a pizza with Raph of all people and in only three seconds, very impressive Evie :P and whats the B-P_

_Big eyes and licking lips face, it's the hungry-yummy-look ^-^ Haha cool! XD oh and I'm at work u can relax now superman :P_

_Good, so ur performing?_

_Hey you got a good memory :D I don't know depends if Fran couldn't find an act, if she has then im waitressing instead_

_Oh so it's a restaurant?_

_No not exactly, it's an old wine bar made from a wine cellar, pretty cool place :)_

_Sounds classy, so what do u do when u have to perform?_

_Play piano and sing a little, im no singer but playing the grand piano is something my foster mother got me into when I was little, I'll tell u more about it after work if u want :)_

_Sure I'd like that :)_

_So shall we say about 12-1 for u?_

_Ur working for 3 hours at that time of night? O.O_

_Haha now ur getting the hang of texting! :D yeah normally that's when the real "big" customers come out, as in loaded and wanting a peaceful night_

_I see, well try have fun_

_-_-' fat chance _

_Haha see ya_

_Yeah text in a bit_

* * *

Egypt: so i little peek at Katie as well

i think the next chapter will be a little more indepth to learn more about Evie and her friends, i then have a surprise planned for chapter 5 and 6

well hope u liked it, review if u can be bothered


	5. Friends

Egypt: chapter 5 already and yet still so many ideas and plans...i may have to make the chapters longer...

well i hope u find this chap funny as well as informative on my ocs

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends

In New York a blue bandana wearing mutant made his way silently up to his room as his immediate brother headed to his lab to finish off a few small jobs, the hot head in red made his way to his room and his youngest sibling ran to the sofa to jump over the old seat to grab his game controller, beginning his video game challenge. Inside his room he slipped of his belt and katana's, sitting on his bed, shell against the wall as he took out his phone.

_Hey_

In Britain a small brunet was slipping off her work blazer that her dark haired friend made her wear while playing the piano, hanging it in her locker behind the bar before grabbing her stuff and following the few people that were left out of the bar, heading to the car as her roommate locked up. She yawned as she sat in the front having dumped her things in the back seat and took out her phone.

_Hi :)_

_How was work?_

_Pathetically tiring -_-zz what did u do?_

Leo sighed but answered quickly, it was partly true at least.

_Some training outside_

_Save any damsels? :P_

Evie giggled to herself as she sent the message.

_Not tonight, very quiet night, almost boring_

_Why wasn't it?_

_Because Raph knocked Mikey when we were jumping and he landed in a dumpster, so Donny got out a hose and squirted him down_

_HAHA poor Mikey :D_

_U wouldn't be saying that if u knew him like I do_

_Haha maybe :P_

_I'm being serious_

_I'm not convinced XP_

The oldest Hamato son smirked to himself and shook his head.

_So what u doing?_

_In the front seat with Fran driving, off home, need my bed -_-zzzzzzzzzzz_

_Sounds it, I can hear your snoring all the way over here_

_U jerk I don't snore! …I heavy breathe XP_

_There's a difference?_

_Yes!_

_Haha ok, so how long have you been playing the piano?_

_I think I was three or four when I started, that's when I was given to Linda…she used to be a music teacher at a university so to loosen me up she taught me to play_

_Linda?_

_My foster mother, I never called her mum or mother, only ever by her first name…she never was that kind of figure, more like a big sis really, someone to give me a bed and roof_

_What do you mean by...loosen you up?_

Eviw looked up from her phone to look out of the front window, watching as the street lights passed her by. With a deep breath she answered quickly.

_When I was given to her I wouldn't talk to anyone, don't know why, i can't remember and apparently I never told anyone...so to get me to talk and be more comfortable around her she taught me to express emotion through music, and I loved it so I kept learning and started to talk_

_Whats Linda like?_

Evelyn Richards sighed and leaned back further in the seat, sinking slightly as she thought over a reply.

_I don't really know how to describe her, shes always looked younger than she is…I guess iv taken after her personality a lot actually, cause shes always been a kid at heart as well, always grinning and telling stupid jokes, doing random, crazy things out of the blue, shes a load of fun… she couldn't cook either but her mum could and god she was amazing so "Gran" *cough*Sylvia*cough* taught me, guess that's how I got good at it, practicing from a young age, Linda'd always tease me saying I was more of a mother than she was then we'd have pillow fights and make the house an even bigger mess_

Leo smiled to himself at the description and couldn't help but compare Evie and her upbringing to his own. Master Splinter had allowed him and his brothers their childish fun but it was always in moderation, whereas this Linda didn't seem to understand the word, and yet it sounded so…free.

_Haha sounds like fun_

_Yeah she was a nutter_

_So how did u meet Fran?_

Evie looked out of the window and sighed as she thought over how to phrase her reply, there was a fond smile as she typed it up.

_It was because of Linda actually, I didn't have any friends as a kid, Linda was the only one i would talk and open up to, so she talked to Frankie's parents and the three of them plotted against us, throwing us into a room together without warning_

_Haha that was nice of her_

_It would have been nicer if we got along_

_What do u mean?_

Evie looked to her childhood friend in the seat beside her and smirked, the memory in her mind playing out as clear as day. The small teen turned back to her phone with an amused smirk.

_Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye…still dont actually lol…see I was kind of a…wild child thanks to the wise teachings of music master Linda Richards. I was rude, loud, hyper, giddy, liked to live in my own imaginary world that I let my over creative mind run….not much has changed there… but then there's Fran who comes from a highly religious Irish family, and though she doesn't value her religion anywhere near as strongly as her parents do, she was still very proper and polite, quite, stood straight, stiff, uptight, obsessed with being a young adult and not a kid like she was supposed to be_

_Sounds like a dangerous mix_

_Oh it was, I remember grinning and running up to her- she's always been a lot taller than me-grabbing her hand and then dragging her to the sofa and jumping up and screaming that the floor was lava then laughing as I jumped to all the furniture, and what did Fran do? Call me a stupid child and ordered me to "stop standing on furniture because it is rude and therefore very bad mannered'" I remember stopping and looking at her like she had grown two more heads, I was so used to acting childish and playing games that her reaction baffled me, heck she didn't even want to play with any of my toys! _

_So how did u too become friends?_

_We didn't for a long time, Linda and Fran's parents continued to throw us together and when I asked why, Linda only said that we would one day be good friends and benefit from it, heck I was 6 I didn't understand what she said or care at the time_

_So what happened to change things?_

The forest green skinned young man frowned and leaned forward as his curiosity spiked, anticipating her answer.

_Fran caught some kids from our primary school picking on me, she didn't do anything until they pushed me over, then she stormed over and looked as angry as a bat out of hell…that was the moment that I began to really respect her, she stood up for me and frightened off the other kids… she ordered me to get up off the ground but when I did I started to cry cause I hurt my leg, so she gave me a piggy back all the way home, only when we got there Linda wasn't home so I had to use my key, and Fran came in and insisted on nursing me…but she called me a baby and a pain, said I couldn't do anything properly…I got angry so I stood up and went to the piano, that stuck-up-old-granny of a kid followed me and only shut up when I started playing….haha I wish u could have seen her face when I finished the song…I think that's when she started to respect me too, and from there we started compromising, becoming sisters really quick_

_Aww so cute_

_Oh shut it turtle XP_

_Thank you for the compliment _

_GGRRR!_

_Haha!_

_XP!_

_So what about your other two friends u mentioned?_

_Well the one from New York, Katie, who I tried texting when I met u, is my longest known friend and by law, little cousin. Linda had a brother who moved to America when he was a young teen with his dad, Linda tried to keep in touch with him but they quickly lost contact, or at least they did until "Granny Sylvia" insisted that she get in touch with him again after I came along, the old bat said I should know all of my family. So Linda started talking to her brother again when I was about four, and then introduced me to him, he then asked how old I was and said he had a little girl a year younger than me, so I started talking to a three year old Katie who very quickly became my best friend. I've never met her in person, but we send each other pics, call each other often, text almost all the time, and go on web cam every weekend. Fran's been on with her too, the two of them actually get on really well_

_What's Katie like?_

_Average height, jet black hair done in a short crop, lightly tanned, usually wears black, a light green eye colour thats kinda yellowish in bright light. She's strong, stupidly brave, short tempered though not so violent-unless her family or friends are hurt because of someone then shes seriously scary an deadly- loves rock, loves her black leather jacket, not overly an animal person and only nice and talkative once u get to know her_

_She doesn't sound anything like you_

_Hey im not very violent!_

_Haha that's not what I meant_

_I know :P haha yeah we'r kind of opposites, im rather loud, bubbly, shes more quiet, solemn, can be dreary if there isn't anyone to talk to…_

_Kind of like an emo?_

_A little I guess but hell shes got great fashion sense_

_Haha fair enough, so what about ur Italian friend?_

_Carmina Donati, ironically I met her over the internet, I was looking for someone to help with my Italian lessons and rather than me finding her she found me. She said she'd help me practice speaking, listening and writing so we went on web cam as well as texting and calling each other and before I knew it we were really close friends, Fran didn't like that I was talking to a randomer from the internet but then she gave Mina- Carmina's nickname from me- a chance they became close too. I have a few other friends like that but those three are the closest to me_

_Wow, so whats she like?_

_Very short like me, shes blonde with natural strawberry blonde and light brown highlights –she blames the sun, but I think its super nice- tanned, a few freckles on her cheeks. Like me she looks younger than she is, shes very slim, very pretty though she'd never admit or believe that cause shes so shy and timid, a lovely sweet girl with no self-confidence, spends most of her time reading some freakishly huge thousand paged novel, mostly listens to pop, has a tendency to get scared easily and can be very uptight and cowardly and sometimes awkward, she never takes any risks and likes to live in her own safe little bubble…but shes a really nice person…I just wish she'd live a little…Katie calls her a whimp but I know she cares for her too despite her tough girl act_

_You sound like a very concerned friend_

_Im allowed to be aren't i? XP_

_Haha that you are…are u home yet_

_Iv been home for like ten mins, haha, hey can u give me a few mins to go for a shower?_

_Err sure…_

_Thanks see ya in a few :P_

Leonardo looked around his room awkwardly, the faintest hint of dark colouring on his cheeks, but then shook his head.

"Your acting ridicules, it's not likes shes here and getting in a shower…whats it matter anyway?" The oldest Hamato grumbled to himself. With a sigh he shuffled down on his bed so he was laying down, head on his pillow as he closed his eyes to relax his mind, concentrating on taking in all the information he had gathered in the past 20 minutes or so.

A thought then occurred to him. Evie had shared a lot about her past and yet not asked any questions in return. Except for learning the names of his brothers that that he was one of four, the very basics of his personality and looks and that we was a New Yorker, Evelyn Richards who called herself his friend didn't really know him. And that thought troubled him.

Why it troubled him he wasn't sure, perhaps because it was unfair to Evie, she had clearly shared some personal memories with him and yet received nothing in return. And yet, despite that, she made a guess at his personality… _"I appreciate the concern but ur seriously worrying over nothing…I get the feelin that's part of ur nature…" _Leo smiled to himself.

"Guess over reacting is part of my nature…" The forest green coloured teen mussed. But he had a good reason to be, he was a leader to his younger brothers, a fighting force that had taken down the evil Utrom named the Shredder when the alien in a mechanical body had threatened to destroy all he cared for so many times he lost count. _"That has to get tiring, a big burden like that to carry". _How had she known? Leo asked himself.

A ding caught his attention and he lifted his arm to look at his shell cell.

_U still there or have u fallen asleep?_

_I'm here_

_Yay ^-^_

_So easily pleased_

_Don't put urself down :P_

_Alright England its almost 2 for u, and I bet u have college tomorrow_

_OMG Leo ur psychic! _

_No just a rational thinker_

…_. Psychic sounds cooler …._

_Go to bed Evie_

_I AM in bed Leo :P_

Again Leo blushed. Growling at himself in annoyance, the teen turtle texted back.

_Then go to sleep_

_But I'm not tired_

_Oh?_

_Nope ^-^_

_Evie you need sleep, I'll text you in the morning alright? …or your afternoon_

_Haha so precise :P _

_Go to sleep_

_No!_

_Evie…_

_I don't wanna!_

_Evie…_

_NO!_

_I'm tired though_

…_._

…_._

_Crap… fine I'll go to sleep_

_Good girl_

_IM not a dog!_

_Ur right, ur a wolf_

_Yeah well this wolf's craving turtle -_-#_

_That face?_

_Manga style angry face_

_Oh god go to bed Evie_

_I told u I am already am!_

_U know what I mean!_

_Haha getting mad? :P_

Leo stopped, no he wasn't mad he was having fun, this was play fighting, something he usually did with his brothers, but was that a wise answer? Probably not, otherwise she might keep it up.

_Yes now go to sleep_

_Ur such a bad liar Leo :P but ok, nighty night!_

Leonardo started at his phone in shock. How did she know the truth? Deciding he'd ask her tomorrow to get the answer, the young humanoid turtle sent one last text before turning his phone off then got under the covers.

"First day talking to Evie and already friends…" Leo said in wonder to himself. The thought made him chuckle and shake his head before turning over and curling up to get comfy and finally fall asleep.

_Sleep well Evie_


	6. Accidents happen

Egypt: hey everyone ^-^ im back, anyone miss me?

so this is the new chap, and theres a little surprise at the end...teehee hope u all like it!

* * *

I small part of me knew I'm dreaming, that conscious part that has so little control over the unconscious when we're in our own minds world, but that side knew because I was feeling that weightlessness that you only ever feel in dreams.

I was in a room, a place I've never been before. It was white, and bright which made me uncomfortable. I felt exposed. I walked around, observing the silence, but then I see something, a shadow.

The shadow transformed into a figure, their back was turned to me, the person had very long brown hair with light and dark highlights, from what I could see they had skin is pale, and the figure was small, slim, and curvy. I realized it was a girl and stopped, not willing to go any further.

"Hi Leo." The figure says, her voice was barely a whisper and rather deep, not quite grown up but close, mature enough to tell she was becoming an adult. She turned and her eyes were different colors, one dark blue and the other dark green, her cheek bones were defined and rosy, with thin lips, a rather pretty face.

"Evie?" I asked, sounding so shocked I didn't even sound normal.

Her eyes finally landed on me and she screamed, running away. "Monster!" She cried, then everything became black and I was falling.

I sat up with a start, panting heavily and sweaty, my hands grasping the bed covers with an iron grip so tight my knuckles were almost white. Slowly, my hands relaxed and I brought them to my face to whip away the sweat there, rubbing to try to rid myself of the bad dream.

"Shell, that was a nightmare." I whispered to myself, quickly throwing the covers off of myself, grabbing my things then heading to the showers.

As I stood under the water and let the liquid run over me, I thought over my dream and the day before. My muscles didn't relax as they usually do under the soothing warm water, and no matter how many deep breaths I took my chest still felt tight and heavy.

"Maybe texting Evie was a bad idea after all." I mussed to myself, but as the words left my mouth my chest throbbed painfully and my mind answered no. There's nothing wrong with making a friend, she's all the way in England it's not like you'll ever meet, and I told myself. Where's the harm in finding some comfort in talking to someone new, someone who can at least try understand and sympathies with me without letting my mutated appearance get in the way? I ask myself.

You could be found out, answers the ninja side of me. I sighed and rested my head against the wet cold stone of the cubical.

How confusing things have become. And it's my fault.

I ran yesterday through my head once more and smiled. No, there's no danger yet. Evie was happy to tell me about herself, she treated me normally, and didn't even ask for any information in return. It's not like there's any chance of us ever meeting anyway. I reminded myself.

At those thoughts I felt a sting to my emotional system again, however, and my thoughts of last night returned, of how it was unfair to receive information but give none back in return. Perhaps there's a safe way to tell her about myself... I asked myself.

The thought was oddly appealing, but it made sense in a way. After so many years of being used to people freaking out at my appearance, so many getting scared and running before they got to know me, having to accept that few humans were willing to look further than ones looks, I had finally found a safe way to have a normal friend, someone who could like me for my personality without judging me.

So, when that someone is so open and trusting with you, it's only natural to want to return the favor. That's what friends do after all; share their past, personality, secrets. The teen in me reasoned.

But the one secret I knew Evie could never be allowed to discover, was my true appearance. A small nagging voice in the back of my head taunted that even someone as open and nice as Evie would turn on me if she were to find out.

But perhaps our friendship could work around that, perhaps I could tell her the things about me without my looks or exactly where I live coming into the equation. It had to be possible; after all if my life had proved anything, it was that there was no such thing as impossible. The Shredder, Time scepter, Battle Nexus, Atlantians, all proved that fact.

I pushed off the wall and turned off the water, finding new resolve as I quickly dried myself off then "got dressed", leaving the showers with a determined smile. When I got to the Dojo, I took out the shell cell and went to the chain messages with Evie, typing quickly before I could change my mind.

_You told me a lot about urself and ur friends yesterday, and u didn't even ask for any information in return, so I wanted to return the favour..._

_My Sensei came to New York because his "father", Hamato Yoshi, was offered a job here. Yoshi took care of my father after his love, Tangshan who had adopted him, was murdered. Sadly Yoshi was killed in his apartment soon after his move when he got on the bad side of some not so nice people. My father was devastated, lived on the streets for a while before finding me and my brothers. He took us in, finding us a home for the four of us to grow._

_Eventually our home was destroyed so we had to move, but we managed to find a bigger home and lived there for a long while. We met our friend April O'Neil while living there, then later a nut-ball-vigilante by the name of Casey Jones, the two married last summer and April is now three weeks pregnant, funny that me and my brothers introduced the two. _

_Sadly that home was destroyed as well a few years back so we moved to an even better spot, we've been very lucky like that. _

_As u know im the oldest, Donny's next, he's a real Tec whiz, we call him genius for his high level of knowledge. After him is Raph, the hot head with a bad temper, the strongest of us four- though id never admit that to him- and finally our youngest Mikey whos a crazy gamer, obsessed with TV and video games, comic books and food. _

I sent the message before I had time to second guess myself, locking the phone and putting it away quickly as I heard Master Splinter get up. I knew it was early and Evie wouldn't get the text for a while, so I had plenty of time to compose myself before talking to her, get rid of the gagging worried feeling that comes with self-doubt.

When my brothers joined me and our father in the Dojo, my mind instantly relaxed and back into its usual serious, leader mode. The training was a comfort, a chance to work off some steam, forget my worries and paranoia for some time, a reminder of who I am and life before I began befriending Evie.

"That is all for today my sons." Master Splinter dismissed. The four of us bowed to the elder rat, Mikey grinning and chuckling to himself as he ran to the sofa, Donny following out, rolling his eyes at his childish behavior but smiling, heading to his lab, while Raph grumbled to himself, heading to his punching bag. I started picking up the equipment and putting them away in the storage closet as Master Splinter also headed out of the Dojo. "Leonardo," I froze for a moment at hearing my father say my name, by heart hammering against my ribs as the thought 'maybe he found out' came to mind.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked quickly, straighten and turning to look at the grey rat.

"I will have to put off our usual talk today my son, I wish to meditative with the Ancient One." My Master smiled. I let out a heavy breath in relief, though kept it discreet, making it seem like a sigh.

"Hai Sensei." I bowed. I looked down to the bamboo poles in my arms.

"And Leonardo," I looked up and the old rats smile widened some. "These past few weeks have been quiet, you and your brothers deserve a night off from patrols." With that the elderly mutant left, shutting the slider door shut behind him.

I smiled to myself, the news would no doubt please Mikey, and it also meant we could order pizza in. I quickly finished putting away the equipment then checked my phone; there still wasn't a reply from Evie. At first I became nervous again, maybe telling her about my families past had been a bad idea and had scared her off, but then I checked the time, 2 o'clock for her. I frowned, could she still be asleep. Deciding it would be pushing and rude to send her another text, I put the phone back in my belt then drew my swords, going through the stances and moves.

It was roughly half an hour more before I received another reply.

_Leo u didn't have to do that, though im glad u did :) im sorry for the people ur father lost :(_

I had to smile at the message, it was just as I was expecting, her showing sympathy.

_I wanted to, it wasn't fair for u to tell me all that about u and those important to u and receive nothing from me in return, that would make me a pretty bad friend, and thank u_

_Well i have to say i wasn't expecting it, i figured u as the careful-keep-to-urself type and it would take longer for u to trust me, but im glad ^-^ and don't mention it :D_

I quirked an eye ridge, she did it again, figured out my personality and my usual reaction. What I wanted to know was how, and that reminded me of the question I wanted to ask last night.

_How do u keep doing that? _

_What?_

_Getting my personality and traits right, u knew last night I wasn't mad, u knew i was a "worrier" and guessed that im careful...how?_

I sheathed my katana's, sitting down on the mat and resting my shell against the stone wall.

_I told u i just pick these things up about people_

_But how? I dont get it and im curious_

_Everyone can do it to a certain level, Frankie sees more bad than good in people- like u shes careful- Katie does the same, Mina tends to be a little naive and doesn't see enough bad...but i dont really know how i do it i just get a feeling about people. Fran calls it my "sixth sense", when im talking to someone i can just...figure them out, it's easier over texting and the internet cause then u dont get distracted by a person's "fake" expression or tone, according to Linda it's something iv always done, guess it came from before i went into the foster program_

I frowned and sat back, slouching some on the wall. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know about why Evie was put into foster care, I was just as curious as to what happened to her brother. But Evelyn had made it clear before when I asked about her brother that she didn't like talking about it, she had been quick to change the subject and didn't bring up family again.

But then again maybe I didn't really want to know, I tried to imagine her being abused, and even if I couldn't picture it vividly because I didn't know what she looked like, the thought honestly made me angry.

_I think i get it_

_Haha u'd be the first, its not exactly easy to explain_

_I can imagine, do u have college today?_

_Already been, i didn't have a lesson today, i just wanted to go in to use the computers for my media project_

_Oh? what's the project?_

_Designs for big magazine companies, some kids do it in high school but this is an advanced course, it's pretty hard in the sense its fiddily, not everything always wants to work together _

_Ok im going to pretend i know what ur on about and say cool_

_Haha :D_

_What about ur shift with Fran at work?_

_She doesn't need me tonight thank god, she's got some new girl in doing an induction before she starts to actually work, and a small name comedian doing some stand up for a performance so im chillin today_

_Cool, i dont have to do any more training or practicing today_

_Awesome we both have a chillin day! :D_

_Haha looks like it_

I grinned to myself. How could I have ever thought this was a bad idea? It was such a relief to be able to talk to someone other than my brothers, and though I cared for April and Casey, they didn't always understand me or treat me normal.

_So what u planning on doing today?_

_I think i might ask Raph if he wants to do some one on one training, then Mikey will probably talk me into a movie, then take away pizza, then i'll probably head to bed early to do some meditation_

_Wow, sounds like a cool day, i'll probably watch some of my fav anime, read a manga, watch a little TV, practice some of my playing on my key board_

_Haha that sounds pretty good_

_Yeah mines cooler_

_Mikey would agree with u_

_Haha Mikey the cool brother _

_Hey_

_Haha sorry but its true XP but ur close second_

_Gee thanks -_-' i lost to my littlest brother_

_Haha aaww poor Leo_

Smirking, I texted back teasingly.

_Ur pity's making me feel worse_

_Haha sorry :P_

_No ur not_

_Haha u found me out XP Well Frankie just left so im gonna get some food and get comfy on the couch for some reading_

_A comic book classes as reading?_

_Mangas are not comics theyr an actual book and yes they do! Theyr art as well as entertainment!_

_Ok, ok sorry, im gonna go for a bit too, tell my bros that we have the night off and see what they wanna do_

_Sounds good, text me if u get bored :P_

My smile was a cheerful one as I read her text, it helped to finally finish the nagging worry of the risk I was taking, at least for the time being.

_Will do :)_

I tucked my phone away back into my belt and stood, heading for the Dojo door. Once the door was shut behind me, I headed to the sofa where Mikey and Raph were both sitting watching some crazy dare-devil ride his motor cycle down a ramp to then jump over some trucks. Donny was close by, working away with his safety goggles down, a hot flame and a piece of what looked like computer wiring in his hands.

Mikey looked up at me with a lop sided grin. "You done trainin' already dude? Aren't ya usually in there for another hour or two?" The orange bandana wearing turtle asked, his turquoise skin lit up by the TV screen, his suffer accent strong and loud in his youthful voice.

I smiled at him and rested my hands on the back of the sofa. "I thought you'd all might like to know that Master Splinter's given us the night off."

"Seriously? Totally awesome dude! Call of duty here I come!" The youngest turtle grinned, fist pumping the air.

Rachael, the emerald-green turtle slouching in the arm-chair, smirked at me. "'Bout time we got a break, not like there's much left to do aroun' this damn city anymore anyway. I'm gonna give Cas a ring, see if I can watch the football game at his place." The red bandana turtle sighed, his rough voice having a bored undertone. He threw the remote to Mikey as he passed. "Knock yourself out bone head."

The youngest turtle easily caught the flying device, and with a cheesy grin, turned the channel over to flick through the movie choices to see what good was on.

Donatello lifted the goggles from his face and looked to me with his usual gentle smile. "A night off would be nice, just as long as Mikey doesn't make us watch a marathon of horror movies again. There's only so much of ghosts and violent hauntings a turtle can take in once night." I chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. The funny part of the last horror marathon was how my youngest sibling made us all sit it, then how _he_ had a pillow squeezed tight in his arms through the whole thing. Why the joker did that to himself will always be a mystery to me.

I sat down with my brothers to watch a movie then a few bad comedy sketches until Raph reappeared with Casey in toe, the human carrying two packs of beer and my brother holding pizza boxes. The five of us sat eating and having a drink as we watched a three-hour action movie with awful effects. I didn't stay long, I ate my share of the pizza, had two cans of the liquor then bid my family and friend good night, intending to meditate some before texting Evie for a chat before bed.

Once my door was shut behind me, I lit the candles in the corner and sat down on my always out and ready reed mat, legs crossed under me, arms and shoulders loose and relaxed as I let my mind drift into a different world. An hour and a half later I was satisfied enough to stand, blow out my candles and sit down on my bed.

I took out my shell cell and opened up the device, heading for my contacts to text the English girl I now called a friend, but something went wrong. I don't know if it was my big fingers, a clumsy moment, or the two beers I had, but I pressed the wrong button, and before I knew it, the sound of my phone dialling played out in its usual beep-beep pattern.

I panicked. I'd pressed call instead of text. I jumped to my feet, my legs shaking from shock and nervousness. Crap what do I do?! I asked myself. Hang up was an obvious answer, but then Evie would no doubt ask why I'd started to call then ended it suddenly. _"I accidentally hit call"_ sounded so lame and stupid that just the thought of giving that explanation made my cheeks heat, but it was really my only option, but before I could hit the end button, I heard a click of the phone connecting and a voice on the other end of the line.

"Leo?"

* * *

Egypt: MWHAHAHA! cliffhanger! so Leo accidentally called Evie...haha is that a fail or what?

anyway, please take the time to write a review

thanks for reading and i hope u all enjoyed it!


	7. Piano at Night

Egypt: I am so sorry its been so long since I updated this but things have been manic at home for me

anyway, here it is! what uv all been waiting for! leos reaction!

i hope u all enjoy it!

**PLEASE READ!**

ok so **I dont own the songs** mentioned in this chapter, but if u want to check out the pieces for urselves, then this is how u find them on youtube:

Type into the search engine for the first one= Angel Beats! -ichiban no takaramono ~my most precious treasure~ (piano solo)

Then for the second= Marsey plays Vocaloid Instrumental on Piano 6. just be friends

a secong time to be clear, _i dont own the songs_, or tmnt, got it? good

now on with the story!

* * *

Leonardo's brain seemed to go on standby at the sound of the voice on the other line, his body wouldn't move and his mind wanted to refuse the situation, so the humanoid turtle just stood there, in the middle of his room, in the dark, with the phone in his hand, staring at the screen.

Across the ocean the young brunet was frowning, having her smart phone at her ear, her eyes shifting around the room in confusion, as if she could find the answer as to why her friend in New York was suddenly calling her. "Leo?" she asked again.

The repeat of his name snapped the eldest son of Hamato Splinter out of his stunned trance. "Yes." He replied automatically, but his voice was high and rough from his nerves. God, fighting the Shredder was less nerve wrecking than this. The teen thought to himself. Leo cleared his throat. "Er yeah hi Evie."

Evelyn's shocked look disappeared and instead she grinned. "Wow hey there America. What's up?"

"Err not much," Leonardo began, beginning to walk the length of his room from the end of his bed to the wall then back, keeping a casually slow pace. He could feel it happening, the sound of her voice, the very faint whisper through the speaker of her breathing; it was soothing him, making him feel at ease. Taking a deep breath, he felt himself relax into the situation. "I just watched a bad movie with my brothers and friend Casey while having a pizza...and just now I finished meditating, what about you?"

"Oh I'm at my key board practicing. Well was." Leo could hear the sound of pages been flicked through then a heavy thud as the book was clearly dropped on the floor. Evie looked down at the dull grey cover on the floor with a sigh. "But I'm board of playing those dull classical pieces; I prefer the amazing piano pieces you sometimes find in animes."

"Oh?" Leo asked, having a raised eye ridge.

Eve laughed to herself. "You have no idea what I'm on about do you?"

The blue wearing turtle had to shake himself awake, momentarily side tracked at the sound of the girl's laughter, how carefree it sounded. Realizing his friend was waiting for his reply while he was thinking of said girl, the teen blushed before rubbing the back of his head. "Err no I have no clue."

Evie grinned widely. "Ok wait a sec and listen to this, it's my favorite song. It's from an anime called Angel Beats; I only watched the first episode myself... but this song is called My most precious Treasure."

Leo listened as the sound of the speaker tapping a hard surface came through the ear piece, shortly followed by the sound of Evie whispering something to herself.

"Ok Eve don't mess this up." Evelyn said to herself, as she rested her fingers lightly over the beginning keys, ready to begin. With a deep breath, Evie closed her eyes and let her fingers move in their familiar pattern.

Across the ocean, the 19 year old listened intently as a high melody began. The humanoid turtle sat down on his bed slowly to listen as the song played out, a smile working its way onto his face as he marveled at how the high pitch transformed into a soft tune, but then kept changing in tempo and pitch. He closed his eyes as the song kept going, building and speeding up.

After just over two minutes the music stopped and Leo opened his eyes again, waiting to hear Evie pick up her phone. The brunet sighed in relief when she made no mistake, and quickly picked up the device. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think that was amazing, your very talented." Leo admitted.

Evie blushed and smiled, looking down at her lap. "I'm not that great, you should hear Linda; she's awesome. But some of the songs from animes are so hard, it took a few days to learn that one, but that's probably one of the easy ones...well in my opinion anyway... but some of them get really complicated."

Leo smiled. "But you learnt them?" He asked, moving to sit higher in his bed, shell against the wall.

Eve nodded but then remembered her American friend couldn't see and laughed at herself. "Yeah, mostly through YouTube, for others I had to search for the music sheets online and order or download them."

"Right." Leonardo said simply, not really knowing how else to answer. "Can I hear another?"

Evie, surprised, smiled widely. "Sure! This is another anime song, I sometimes play this at the bar, its classy and light enough. It's called Just be friends...I don't know the anime though." The tap of the phone been put down was the next thing Leo heard before a rather gentle but upbeat song began. This song clearly took more skill but it sounded as if it was been done by a professional to Leo. The male smiled and rested back as he listened, his hand lightly tapping on his thigh.

"Hey I have a question." Evie stated after the song was finished about five minutes later, the girl standing from her stool at the desk where her key board was stationed, moving to the sofa to drop down on the old leather and sink into the soft cushions.

"And that would be?" The humanoid turtle inquired.

"Why did you suddenly decide to call me?" Eve asked, head against the chair arm.

Leo blushed and cleared his throat. "Err...I accidentally hit call..." Immediately the sound of loud, contagious laughter made its way through the phone, the sound of youth and fun to the turtle's ears. Leo smiled to himself, he'd always thought April had a good laugh, but Eves was better in his opinion, and before he knew it Leo was smiling and laughing as well. "Instead of message."

Evie covered her mouth with her free hand as the giggling fit continued; she tried to breath but struggled. Finally her laughter died down enough for her to talk, but her breathing was still heavy. "Oh wow, Leo." The girl giggled again. "Of all the answers I thought you'd give that was the last one on my list!" The laughter caught up again.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah laugh all you want, but I'm glad I did."

"Oh?" Evie grinned. "And why is that?"

"Because I got to hear your voice and laughter." Leonardo smiled. Evie's eyes widened and she blushed, looking up at the ceiling. The silence lasted only a few seconds between them before Leo finally realised what he just said and blushed terribly. "And your amazing talent." He rushed.

Evie tried to stop grinning by biting her lip. "Thanks... Well for the record it's good to hear your voice too."

The complement made Leonardo's cheeks heat and his large hand clench as it rested on his lap. It still felt so knew, so alien to the young male; exploring this new territory with Evie reminded him of the feeling he'd get when in a new environment or another adventure with his brothers. He'd trust them to have has back as he always had theirs, and they'd work through it together to figure the situation out.

Is that what I'm feeling? Faith in Evie? Is that why I feel out of breath? Wait...I trust Evie? Leo's eyes widened as the realisation came to him. He _really_ trusted Evie. Being so worried about wither what he was doing was wrong or right, Leonardo Hamato had thought it was his being careful with what he said that meant the two had been able to form their friendship, because he was in control, but he had failed to see that he had also subconsciously put his faith in the English girl.

"-o? Leo?!" The blue bandana wearing teen shook his head as the raised voice broke his mind set.

"Hu?" He responded, blinking as if he'd just been woken from a trance. I giggle sounded on the other end, clearly amused at his intelligent reply.

"I was asking if you were ok, you went very quiet..." Eve spoke softly, worried if something had gone wrong on Leo's end, the teen girl now sat up against the back of her sofa, legs tucked up to her chest, her free arm wrapped around them.

"Yeah sorry," Leo laughed at himself. At the sound of the chuckle Evelyn felt a shiver go down her spine- not that she'd admit it- but she couldn't deny Leo had a deep, smooth and a nice laugh. "I don't usually get complements about myself so I guess I kinda went into shock."

Evie frowned at this, but then smiled. "Well that's a shame, but you're going to have to find a way to put up with it America." The brunet teased, her smile growing to her "signature cheeky Cheshire cat grin" as Franky nick named it.

Leo's response was an even deeper chuckle, and the shiver that Evie had because of it was undeniable the second time. Evelyn blushed and scolded herself before smiling a rare timid, shy smile. "Just go easy on me." He joked back.

"Never! I'm ruthless!" Eve cheered, grinning her usual grin as she made fun.

Leo laughed again, careful to keep it quiet in case his brothers were nearby. "So dramatic." He mocked.

"Er, hello? Drama queen!" Evie shot back sarcastically.

Leonardo shook his head in mock disgrace. "So much like Mikey it's scary."

Evie pouted, making sure to make her voice whiney. "Hey! I and your little brother are cool!"

Leo smirked. "Yeah and loud."

"It's so you can hear me my dear." The girl said her tone that of a mother explaining something to a child.

"And over expressive." The male teased.

"It's called passion!" Eve laughed.

Leo joined in for a moment, shifting on his bed so he was laying down, free hand behind his head, smiling at the ceiling, but then he remembered randomly something Evie had said about herself earlier from the 20 questions. "Hey can I ask you something?" He asked.

The brunet rolled her eyes at her friend's formality but smirked. "Sure."

"You don't have to answer..." Leonardo clarified.

Still smirking, Evie raised an eyebrow and looked at her pealing white painted ceiling. "Okay..."

"You said before that one of your eyes is blue and the other is green and that it was complicated..." The eldest turtle started carefully.

"You're curious as to wither that was what I was born with or if I came to have it by some mean?" Leo had to admit, he was surprised by the casual, light tone Evie used, but more so at the slight cold undertone.

"You don't have to answer." He repeated, frowning worriedly.

"Nah its cool," Eve assured her tone happy once more. "As I said, it's just complicated." The humanoid turtle stayed quiet, waiting for further talk, and then he heard a sigh. "I wasn't born with it...my eyes were green, bright green, that's my right eye, Linda calls it my 'Cat' eye... My left is light blue, ice blue..." Evie paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "It was the same reason I got put in foster care, I don't remember personally and when they asked if I wanted to know I said no. All I know is that I got hurt."

Leo was speechless for a moment. "I'm sorry."

To his surprised, Evie laughed, but it wasn't a usual laugh, it was quieter, sadder. "Why does everyone say that? My cousin, Franky, Mina, Linda's friends, anyone who finds out, it's always 'I'm sorry'. It wasn't your fault; in fact the only ones who know whose fault is really were is dead, gone, or working in a police station." She muttered, before sighing and rubbing her forehead. "Sorry I'm going deep again."

Leo's lips quirked slightly, recognising the comment from the first night they spoke. "No I'm sorry, this is clearly a subject your uncomfortable with."

Evie shook her head but then rolled her eyes at herself. "No, no it's...its just hard for me to explain properly, because really I know the least about it... Besides, in my eyes my life started when I met Linda." The 18 year old smiled softly, the purple haired middle aged woman coming into mind with her wide grin, big dark eyes and her pixy cut hair framing her still very youthful face.

Leo smiled so himself, the fondness and happiness was crystal clear in Evie's voice as she spoke of her adoptive mother. The forest green skinned turtle opened his mouth to say more when his door suddenly opened.

"Hey bro me, Cas, Raph and Donnie are having a video game competition on Mario cart, you...in...?" Asked a very familiar surfer accented voice. Leonardo looked slowly to the door, his heart suddenly stopped then beginning again, pounding, fast and unsteady. "Dude who are you talking to?" Mikey tilted his head in his innocent curiosity.

"Leo? Who's that?" Evie asked, frowning on her end at the new voice.

The leader was, for once, utterly speechless as his mind raced for a reply but none came, his brain seemed to shut down, so he was extremely surprised when his Shell Cell was gone. "Hey is that you Ape?" Mikey asked, having swiped the device to put it to his own ear.

Evie flinched back, her frown deepening in further confusion. "No I'm Evie, Leo's friend...and you are?"

Leo watched in panic as his youngest brothers eyes widened to the max, before his expression turned mischievous as he looked back at his oldest brother. "I'm Mikey. Sorry Evie I need my brother a sec, we'll call you back ok? Like, soon."

Evelyn, looked at her phone before putting it back to her eyes, frown still in place. "Err...sure?"

"Awesome dudette, talk in a few." Evie listened for a second to the tone of the line ending before putting her phone down on the coffee table to look at it.

"What the hell?" She asked herself, before pouting. "I finally get to meet Mikey and I have to wait? Geez." She stood, hands behind her head, heading to the kitchen to make herself a cup of chocolate to enjoy while she waited for the call back.

In America below the street surface, however, the youngest of the Hamato boys stood with a devilish grin in front of the eldest, arms crossed as his older brother looked for once sheepish and nervous. Enjoying the situation more than he should, Michelangelo put on a voice as he leaned forward to look Leo straight in the eyes. "Leonardo, you have some explaining to do."

* * *

Egypt: haha leos in trouble again!

its fun having leo in the hot seat dont u think?

haha this just got interesting! I didnt see this twist happing till last night when it hit me...seriously my brother hit me and the idea just popped in there so u can thank him for this cliff hanger

ok im off, see u all soon!

please take the time to review :)


End file.
